Behind The Scenes!
by pokemypocky
Summary: The cast of Inuyasha star in a funny parody of The Man Who Fell In Love With Kagome! Please read and review!


_**I do not own "Inuyasha" or any of the characters in this story**_

"**Behind The Scenes!"**

INUYASHA'S VOICE OVER: "The Man Who Fell In Love With Kagome"

Koga turned around and glared at Inuyasha. "Hey, dog breath! Take this chance to run, but keep your hands off _my_ woman. Got it?"

The others were in complete bewilderment. "His woman?" Miroku asked.

"She can see the sacred jewel, so she's perfect for me!" Koga declared.

"WHAT!?" Inuyasha exclaimed in complete shock.

The others just stared at Kagome, who was in complete bewilderment, awe, and embarrassment.

"Is there any truth to what he's saying, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing's going on! He's deluded! It's wishful thinking! He's making it up!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I know it!" Inuyasha shouted. "He's living in a fantasy, you flee bag!"

"It's not a fantasy, I've claimed her as mine. I'm in love with you AYAME!"

The other just stared at Koga in confusion.

Koga just stood there, examining their faces. He reached into his back pocket and took out a copy of the script. "Huh? That's not the reaction that's in the script…"

"CUT!" Kagome hollered.

The director let out a frustrating grunt as the cameramen rushed to rewind the film. "Koga! Ayame's not in this episode!"

Koga gulped. "Oh, yeah… Sorry!"

Miroku and Sango shook their heads. Sango took out her own script and looked over Koga's line. "You're supposed to be in love with Kagome in this episode!" she reminded him.

Inuyasha shook his head. "You idiot! You're making me look bad!"

"How am I making you look bad? I'm the one who messed up my own line," Koga pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's MY show! Haven't you ever bothered to look at the title screen!? My name in big fat red letters! If you mess up, who do you think get's hollered at!?"

Kagome marched over to Inuyasha. "You're already getting bad vibes from the fans!" she pointed out. "It's because we don't even so much as kiss until one of the movies! What the fans want is a good romantic love confession scene!"

Inuyasha thought he was going to be sick to his stomach. "Well… If it's what the fans want… I guess I could try it."

Kagome beamed with happiness. She whipped out another copy of the script -- which she har revised herself. "Here! Read over this!"

Inuyasha was nervous, but took the new script and memorized it.

At that moment, Kikyo came bursting out of her trailer. "I've had enough!" She marched over to the director. "Please tell me why I am not in this episode!?"

The director shrugged. "Because the writer already featured you in another fanfic!" Everyone held up their 'I Hate Kikyo' fan club pins. "See? That, and in the sequel to LP9, you had a kissing scene with Seshsomaru! Isn't that enough?"

Kikyo shrugged. "Huh… I never thought of it like that… Okay!" She happily skipped (YES, KIKYO ACTUALLY _SKIPPED_) back into her trailer.

"Alright, I've got it down!" Inuyasha declared. "Let's try again!"

"PLACES EVERYONE!" The director hollered. "Take two! And… ACTION!"

Koga picked up where he left off. "It's not a fantasy, I've claimed her as mine. I'm in love with you Kagome!"

Inuyasha shook his head, just as the new script had said. "Well you can't have her. Because… I LOVE KAGOME!"

Kagome placed her hand over her heart. "Oh, Inuyasha! You do!?"

Inuyasha dropped his Tetseiga, ran over to her, and took her in his arms, just like a knight in shining armor. "Kagome, my dearest, darling, angel, honey-poo! I will love you forever!"

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome closed her eyes, expecting him to kiss her. When…

"HOLD IT!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Cut!"

Kagome let out a grunt. "Just when it was getting to the good part…"

The director was just about ready to blow his top. "What is it now!?"

"Can Kikyo be the stunt double for this scene?"

"NNNNNOOOOOO!" Kagome exclaimed. "It has to be me!"

"But she looks just like you. No one will be able to tell!"

"I said no, got that!?" Kagome was red in the face, her teeth clenched together, making her look VERY scary.

Inuyasha cowered like a little kitten. "Um… Okay! Never mind!"

The director stood up. "That's it! I've had it!" he exclaimed. "Look people, we have to get this episode done before it airs on the Cartoon Network -- Tonight! We're going back to the original script, got it!? We don't have time for this!"

Everyone nodded. "Yes sir!" They all took their places one last time.

The director inhaled. "And… ACTION!"

Koga took a deep breath. "It's not a fantasy, I've claimed her as mine! I'm in love with you, uh... uh..." He smirked. "Uh, Mr. Director? The truth is that I really don't like Kagome or Ayame. Could Sango be my girlfriend? She looks pretty cute…"

"FORGET IT!" Miroku exclaimed. "She's mine!"

The director smacked his forehead. "Oh, for Pete's sake… JUST ROLE THE ENDING CREDITS!"

* * *

WRITTEN BY:

Poke My Pocky

BASED ON THE ANIME/MANGA BY: Rumiko Takahashi

STARRING:

Koga, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo (even though he wasn't mentioned in this story), Kagome, Kikyo... and the director.

**THE END**


End file.
